


Peggy's Grading

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based off my nerve wracking experience doing exactly this, Black belt testing, Karate, Modern AU - Karate, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Peggy Schuyler tests for her black belt and is dying of nerves. Her friends come to the rescue.(Based off last weekend)





	Peggy's Grading

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack! So yes, I got my black belt (yay!) And was super nervous and had the idea to use this as a de-stress. Go figure.

Peggy is sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, thinking. It’s a friday afternoon, but not just any friday afternoon. It’s the friday before Peggy tests for her black belt.

And she’s terrified. 

Just then, there’s a knock at the door, pulling Peggy from her thoughts. She scrambles to open a random book, just as the door opens. It reveals Peggy’s older sister, Angelica.

“Can I come in?” She asks, taking a step into the doorway.

Peggy puts down her book. “It seems you already have.” She replies.

Angelica sticks her tongue out at Peggy, pushing off the doorway to sit beside her sister on the bed. Peggy shifts over to make room.

“Nervous for tomorrow?” The oldest sister asks gently. Peggy nods as her sister pulls her into a side-hug.

“Yeah,” She admits, “I still have so much that isn’t perfect. What if I can‘t get it right before tomorrow? If I fail, I don’t know when I’ll have the chance to re-test.” 

Peggy is staring at her hands and speaking quietly, as though saying it any louder would make her fears become reality. 

Angelica turns to her little sister and Peggy notices a determined gleam in her eyes.

“Hey,” The older sister says, “You need to listen to me. You are incredible at karate. You’ve come so far, this is just to show them you’re as good as any of those old white men. To me, you’ve already earned that Shodan. You just need to prove to them what you show me every day. Nobody’s going to give you that Shodan. You need to take it. You can do it, Pegsters. I believe in you.”

Peggy looks at Angelica and lets out a sob she didn’t know she had been containing. Angelica pulls her into a proper hug and Peggy smothers herself in her sister’s shirt, turning the light coral colour a darker orange with her tears.

“Thank you. I won’t let you down.” She mumbles into Angelica’s shoulder.

“Damn right you won’t.” Angelica replies, kissing Peggy’s head. Peggy laughs brokenly as she pulls away.

Angelica hugs Peggy once more before standing. She blows Peggy a kiss as she closes the door behind her, leaving Peggy to mull over her sister’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Feedback keeps me motivated, as overused as that phrase is.


End file.
